


If I knew

by cathy_gonzalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years, Alpha!Tsukishima, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Yamaguchi, Since Yams is focused on studying and working he didn’t join the volleyball club, Tsukki is from class 4 - Freeform, Yams is from class 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_gonzalo/pseuds/cathy_gonzalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei a rich and conceited son of the head of a huge corporation must marry an omega of his parents’ choice and if not, his inheritance will be renounced. </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi a poor omega who must live in order to survive the very struggles of life itself until he was offered that will change his life.</p><p>Your typical story of the poor marries the rich, but with TsukkiYama as a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first omegaverse fic so please be nice

_I wouldn’t have done the things that I have done if I knew one day you’d come_

_-If I knew, Bruno Mars_

Yamaguchi Tadashi, being an omega is really tough in his part since his mother is a beta and doesn’t know how omegas do things, how they should act, how they should speak to others and all that. However, despite not knowing these factors, Yamaguchi’s mother didn’t lack the love and learning she gave him. Thus Yamaguchi grew up to be a fine young omega with a good heart and respectable mind. It’s a good thing that Yamaguchi has a few omega friends that can guide him in time when his actions are called inappropriate to them. In the area where he lived, most the people he knew are either a beta, alpha, or didn’t present yet. Being an omega is really unexpected and unfortunate in their case for the reason that omegas are rare in his family line, now he has to watch out every time he goes out. His friends who aren’t omegas or didn’t present yet were told to put a safe distance in him since he’s an omega and they can’t risk attacking Yamaguchi when they’re in a rut or he’s in heat. But all in all he’s holding on just fine.  
  
Yamaguchi’s mother is working in a fast food store and two part time jobs since his father left them for an omega. Yamaguchi offered to help before, so his mother introduced him to her manager and was hired immediately, that made him and his mother ecstatic.   
  
Not long after that, the manager called Yamaguchi in the manager’s room to discuss something with him. Yamaguchi’s manager, Gotou-san is a beta male in his mid-thirties with a pudgy figure and an average height, someone you’d expect to have a family of his own but doesn’t. The man urged him to take seat before talking to him.    
  
“Tadashi, you and you’re mother are short on money right?” the man questioned.  
  
“Yes sir.” Yamaguchi answered bewildered to the question.

“Why don’t I raise your and your mother’s salary?” he offered.  
  
“Really?! You would do that?” the freckled boy was suddenly filled with happiness that he suddenly shot up in his seat. As soon as he’d done it he immediately took his seat, embarrassed by his behaviour.   
“Of course, of course you’ve been working hard these past few months.”  
  
“Thank you very much!” he can’t wait to tell this to his mother as soon as he gets out.  
  
“But there’s something you need to do for me first.” Gotou supplied.  
  
“What is it Gotou-san?”  
  
“Strip and bend over to the table.”  
  
Utterly shocked, Yamaguchi that he shouted at the man. “What?! No!”  
  
“C’mon Tadashi it’s not like this is your first time, and you need the money right? I bet you do this kind of thing when you need money.” He said now moving towards Yamaguchi’s direction while he stares at the boy with leering eyes.  
  
“T-that’s not true.” The younger man was now terrified at the turn of events  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me. You act all pretty and nice but when you turn around you wave your ass to me like a whore” the manager’s voice is now filled with nastiness that it made Yamaguchi’s stomach churn in fear.  
  
All Yamaguchi could do is stare at him fear paralyzing him in his seat. And little by little the man grew impatient and tackled Yamaguchi to the ground.  
  
“Don’t be such a tease. Hurry up and strip you bitch!” he demanded while tearing Yamaguchi’s clothes one by one. Yamaguchi couldn’t escape because the man trapped him from above.   
  
“No!” he screamed and thrashed around as the man started groping him in the places he shouldn’t have. Yamaguchi wished that someone would save him.  
  
As if his wish came true, Yamaguchi’s mother came inside the room and he immediately shouted for help and his mother and knocked the man unconscious with a chair and she instantly grabbed her son and embraced him. The freckled boy was still shaking in his mother’s arms until he heard himself choke out a sob and started crying. His mother lets him cry for a long time and comforting him repeatedly saying that “Don’t worry Tadashi, mommy’s here.”   
  
The manager was arrested for almost raping Yamaguchi. Both he and his mother was glad that the man was arrested but, it also made them jobless since the store closed down because of the incident. For almost a month Yamaguchi didn’t show up at school because of the incident, he was terrified on what’s going to happen to him when he walks out of that door and a few writers on the newspaper pestering them about the incident. For almost a month Yamaguchi rebuild himself and let the issue die down. After that Yamaguchi is now ready to face the world again. The freckled boy said that he’ll find another job, but his mother refused, saying that he can’t let that happen on his son ever again and that he should just stay at home and study, making his mother work more jobs that she can handle. And studying is what he did, Yamaguchi studied hard, and was given a scholarship which made things easier for them and made his mother praise him and smile a little bit brighter. His teacher called him to the faculty and said that as long as he keep this up he can secure a better future for him and his mother, this statement made Yamaguchi giddy with happiness that he rushed home after school only to find his mother lying on the ground motionless.

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei, second son of the owner of Tsukishima Corporation is living the life everyone dreamed of, he fools around with his friends and what he wants, but his parents never intervened since his grades are always high. Being the second son has its perks since he’s not pressured being the heir to the position, since his brother Tsukishima Akiteru already filled that spot. He’s not resentful for that per se, in fact he was glad that he did, and now Tsukishima can focus on the things that he wants and have fun.

But there’s one thing that’s been annoying is his parent forcing into an arranged marriage. Well it’s not like this is the first time that this happen but he can shot down any offer that was given to him in the past. But it seems that his mother has gotten desperate and made his father conspire with him.

“Kei dear, your father and wants you to have a mate before you’ve come of age or you won’t get any inheritance from us.”

Tsukishima can only do but groan. “Mom, you know I won’t. I’m busy with school and friends, and why do you even me to have a mate in the first place.” Tsukishima knows that when people gets close to him it’s for one reason only. His family’s money, it’s not that he complains since he gets a good lay from omegas and betas that latch onto him.

“Because dear your father and I don’t want you to just fool around with omegas or betas alike, then ends up you being a lonely unmated alpha for the rest of your life.” His mother retorted.

“Why do you do this to me?”

“Because we love you”

“Fine.” _Then I’ll just find someone tolerable enough to be with._ He thought and now begins to list down all the people he knew who are unmated and is willing to form a bond with him. Then his mother adds up.

“But, I won’t have just any omega or beta. I want someone of our choice, so don’t bother looking for one Kei.”

“No.” That won’t let Tsukishima happen at all cost.

His father imposed “Do you want to live in the streets Kei”

“No.” Maybe he will

“Then let her choose.”

All Tsukishima Kei could do is groan out of frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the hospital felt like an eternity for Yamaguchi. His heart was throbbing really hard that his ears are ringing and all he could focus on his mother. When they arrived, the bed was hurriedly dragged away to the emergency room, and Yamaguchi was forced to stay behind and wait for the results to be released. 

 After the painstaking hours of waiting for his mother inside the emergency room, the doctor came out of the room and Yamaguchi rushed to her. Yamaguchi immediately recognized the doctor, Maeno-sensei, an alpha friend of her mother. He bowed deeply to her as a greeting.

“Maeno-sensei, thank you for taking care of my mother how she is? Is she alright?” 

Maeno laughed at him fondly _Yamaguchi raised her kid well; even in times like these he still kept his manners._ “Don’t worry Tadashi, she’s stabilized for now so we moved her to a vacant room on the 3rd floor.”

Yamaguchi sighed in relief. “Is it alright if I see her now?”

“Yes of course this way.” As the doctor led Yamaguchi to the room she talked about his mothers’ condition. “Your mother passed out from fatigue due to overwork and malnourishment. But she will wake up once she regained the energy to do so.” When they stopped at the sixth room the freckled boy opened the door slightly and saw her mother sleeping soundly. He looked at the doctor once again “Thank you very much Maeno-sensei.”

She raised her hand to stop him from bowing. “No need for that Tadashi it’s my job.”

“Well then I’ll be going inside now.” He was about to open the door when he was stopped by her.

“Tadashi, you may want to talk about something to your mother about her condition.”

“What do you mean sensei?” confusion was written all over the boys’ face.       

“You and your mother are a good friend of me and my family; however, we have a strict policy on patient’s confidentiality and this is the only thing I can tell you.” She paused for a second to come up of a sentence for him. “Your mother… your mother is not feeling well and she needs medical attention. _Immediately_.” She emphasized the word ‘immediately’ as if there’s something heavy behind that word.

Silence had been Yamaguchi’s reply since he can’t take the heavy atmosphere of the conversation. This took Maeno as a reply to excuse herself “Tadashi if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to.”

“Ah! Yes of course, Thank you very much Maeno-sensei.

-

When Yamaguchi entered the room, the smell of medicine filled his nose and he did not like that for one bit, because it reminded him that his mother is still in the hospital sick and weak. It’s been a long time that he took a nice long look at his mother and he notices some things that weren’t there before. Like the wrinkles that was forming in the corners of her eyes or the creases that was forming from his mothers’ forehead due to stress, and when he touched his mothers’ hand he felt that it’ really rough and all that because of him. His mother gave everything for him, she gave him a good education, taught him how the world works and most especially she gave him unconditional love.

While he waited for her mother to wake up he did his homework to pass time, read a book and other things just to kill time and wait for his mother to wake up. It took him for more than five hours of doing absolutely nothing for him to be drowsy of sleep. Once he settled down with a chair next to his mum, he held his hand wishing she would wake up soon and get well and then he slept bearing in mind that he needs to be strong for the both of them.

The next day Yamaguchi’s mother woke up before him and she took her time to caress her sons’ mop of hair and she gently wakes him up “Hey there sweetie. You’re going to get a stiff neck, if you keep that up.”

“Mom, you’re awake.” Yamaguchi greeted with haste but with a smile on his face. “Are you feeling alright? Should I call a nurse?”

“No, I’m okay dear.” She halted his son from overdoing it.

“Do you want to eat something?”

“Some porridge would be nice.”

“Okay just don’t move too much while I’m gone.”

“You’re the boss.”  Yamaguchi got up and went to the cafeteria to buy some porridge and some meat for the both of them. And when he came back he saw his mother already in a sitting position. As the set the table and the meals Yamaguchi kept remembering the word that Maeno said to him about his mother’s health; however he can’t find the right time to say it to her.

As they both eat in silence, his mother spoke up suddenly.

“Are you mad at me Tadashi?” with that question, Yamaguchi already knows what she’s implying.

“…No… I’m just upset that you didn’t tell me that you were sick.”

“I’m sorry Tadashi, I haven’t told you because I didn’t want to worry you. I was going to tell you after your exams so you won’t be stressed out too much.”

“It’s okay I understand, just don’t keep this a secret from me, because I don’t want you to carry this entire burden alone.”

“You’re such a sweet child Tadashi.” She caresses his cheeks.

“Now can you please tell me what’s happening to you?”

“Tadashi, I have stomach cancer.” His mother said in a strained voice. It seems that the freckled boy can’t utter a single word, so his mother continued.

“But, according to the doctor, after the surgery, the cancer cells will stop spreading.”

“When will be the surgery?”

“I won’t have the surgery”

“What?!”

“Tadashi, the surgery cost too much, even if Maeno offered 30% deduction of the price it’ll still is expensive.”

Just then Yamaguchi remembered the saving they had for his college fees. “Mom… didn’t we have a saving for my college. Let’s use that for your surgery.”

“No.”

“Mom, please.”

“I won’t spend the money that we work hard on me.”

“Why can’t you just let me do this for you mom?!” Yamaguchi can’t suppress his anger towards his mother. Thinking she’s too stubborn for her own good.

“It’s because of the reason that I don’t want you to live the life like I had, working several part time jobs always tired and stressed. So we won’t spend that money.”

“Mom, I want you to take that surgery. My college education can wait. You’re more important to me right now. I want you to live, because you’re all I have. So please be strong for the both of us.”

Yamaguchi’s mother started crying and just nods.

When the days of the surgery came, waiting is the hardest part in Yamaguchi’s life, he doesn’t know what will happen in the next moment and that leaves him as a nervous wreck. When the doctors went out of the operating room he rushed towards them. It doesn’t take them a word to understand him.

“I’m sorry we did the best we could.”

Yamaguchi felt like his world was crumbling to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

The bell for lunch break rang and Tsukishima immediately went to the rooftop to get some fresh air and think peacefully. As he dawdles over the fact that his parents will choose his mate for him scares Tsukishima a bit. He also bets his money that his mother is has already chosen someone for him right now and it’s someone equally rich and downright annoying. However, he doesn’t want to go broke all of a sudden when it’s just months away from graduating, which means it’s a step closer to discovering dinosaurs. While he weighs the consequences of having a mate, he smelled something sweet coming in his way. _It smells like strawberries..._ His smell is somewhat faint which is unusual to an omega since their scent is somewhat potent. _Must be not feeling well._

When he turned around, he saw a thin boy not taller than him with a messy hair, a plain face and freckles adorning his face; just right with his suspicions, at a closer look the blond saw that the brunet had bags under his eyes and seems a little pale to be called healthy anymore. The boy only notices him when their eyes met.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t thought there’s someone here already. I’ll just go on then.” When the freckled boy started to walk away Tsukishima stopped him. 

“No. Stay. I don’t mind.” He said as he offered the available space for him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s not like this rooftop is mine anyway.”

“oh okay… thank you.” He said in a hushed voice while blushing a little. 

Whilst looking at the boy he notices that he has a lunchbox with him, which reminded the blond that he hadn’t had lunch yet. Just to Tsukishima’s dismay his stomach growled. This earned him a giggle from the omega with his hand fisted held against his lips. Tsukishima frowned a little with a blush forming in his face, since no one ever saw him a sorry state before, and here he is embarrassing himself with a total stranger beside him.

“Umm… do you want half of my lunch? If you want that is” The brunet offered.

Tsukishima thought about it for a while but since it’s almost time for lunch break to end and he’s pretty sure it’s still jam packed in there now and he doesn’t like crowded places.  “Are you sure?”

“Of course, it may not seem like it, but I’m a small eater so…” When the boy opened his lunch, it’s a simple lunch filled with eggs, meat, octopus hotdogs, vegetables and rice, but just by looking at the lunch made Tsukishima almost drool.

“Please have some and here’s the spare chopstick.” He said as he handed the other half of the box to Tsukishima.

“Itadakimasu.” And he started to dig in. Tsukishima cannot describe how such a simple dish can be so delicious. “It’s delicious.”              

“Ah really? Thank you” the brunet said failing to hide the redness of his cheeks.

“Did you make this?” already finished the half of the meal.

“Yes.”

Tsukishima hummed as if urging him to continue. “It’s because my mom’s really busy with work so I have to cook the meals for us since she’s dead tired every day.” The freckled teen said with a melancholic sound in his voice as if remembering a bittersweet memory.

“You’ll make a good wife you know.” He mused quietly, but when he looked to his side the freckled boy is now red as a tomato and fumbling with his chopsticks.

“W-what are y-you even saying, that’s- that’s just-” the boy can’t finish his sentence because of embarrassment and the blond doesn’t know why.

“Perfect for you?” Tsukishima finished.

“n-no.” the blond doesn’t know if this boy can get any redder, but when Tsukishima smelled the air he noticed something different about the smell of the omega. _I guess he doesn’t smell like strawberries…he smells like strawberry shortcakes._ And the blond found it very pleasant.

“Why? It suits you.” Tsukishima teased further just to see his flustered face more.

“B-because you can’t say that out of nowhere. It’s embarrassing.”  Trying to hiding his face with his hands. Which made the blond chuckle.

“Don’t laugh!” he shouted then proceeded to pout

“Sorry sorry it’s pretty funny to look at you like that.” Tsukishima said with an amused tone in his voice. This made the brunet pout even harder. _Cute…_ he thought for a second. “To say I’m sorry for laughing at you the next lunch is on me.”

“I-it’s okay you don’t have to do that.” He said looking a bit flustered at the offer Tsukishima made.

“Nah I’ll do it, partly because I don’t like owing people.”

“oh okay.”

When they finished their lunch Tsukishima returned the lunch box and then they proceed to walk towads the door when the blond suddenly remembers something. “Wait before I forgot what’s your name? mine’s Tsukishima Kei”

“Oh sorry it’s Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s nice meeting you Tsukishima-san, I’ll be going now, I don’t want to be late.”

_Yamaguchi ? Where did I heard that name before?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I opened my account on Ao3 and WOW there's so many people reading the fic I wrote and I thank you for that and also I'm sorry for not updating early since school is still going on. BUT now it's xmas vacation I get to update now

After the burial of his mother Tadashi didn’t know what to do or rather he had no will to do anything, since all his life he dedicated his hard work for his mother to give her a better life. Now it’s all gone. Sure the hospital gave them as compensation about what happened, but the fact still stands that he won’t be seeing his mother anytime soon. Standing right in front of his mother’s grave stone he stares at it thinking that it was all just a dream and he would wake up to find his mother in the kitchen preparing for breakfast.

Still occupied with his thoughts Tadashi didn’t realize the two figures approaching him.

“Excuse me are you Yamaguchi Tadashi?” a female voice said.

With a call of his name made the brunet look up.

“Ah, yes I am. What can I help you?” as he look up he saw a beautiful omega woman and an alpha male dressed in black. This made him immediately bow in respect to the two of them.

“We’re here to offer a prayer to your mother.” Said the man, while carrying the flowers and incense for the offering.

“Oh. I’m sorry I’m in the way. Please do.” As he step aside for them to light up the incense.

Silence once again filled the cemetery. When they were done, the woman looked at Tadashi. “Are you alright dear? Oh what am I saying of course you’re not.”

Still confused what’s going on “Umm… If it’s alright may I ask your name?”

“I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce ourselves, we are the Tsukishima’s. We’re both friends of your mother when we’re in high school. ” as she reaches out her hand for Tadashi to reach out.

"But Tadashi, aside from offering our condolences to your mother, we also came for you dear." Mrs.Tsukishima said.

"What do you mean by that Tsukishima-san?" Tadashi didn't know what other purpose does the Tsukishima's need especially with him.

Still confused Mr. Tsukishima spoke up "We are here to help you?"

"huh?"

"Your mother... she didn't just lend us her ear and offered us advises, she gave more than that, she's the one who helped my wife get through her first pregnancy when we thought it's all over for us."

"S-she did?" confusion and surprise written all over his face

Mrs. Tsukishima chuckled "you may not remember us Tadashi, but were he one's that visits your house every once in a while, but that changed when things got busy and... stuff happened with your father."

"Oh..." he said but he can't remember a thing since then  _guess I was too young to remember_

"Anyway if you need us here' is my card, call us if you need any help." as the alpha handed his card which Tadashi took greatly.

"We'll be going now Tadashi, call us okay?"

"Okay, thank you very much Tsukishima-san" as he bowed to them as thanks.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who have waited thank you and sorry for the delay

Days turned to weeks passed when Tsukishima met Yamaguchi yet fate doesn’t seem to make time for them.

It’s really hard for Kei to find time together again with the certain brunette since the exams is dawning near and so is a match with Aoba Jousai. Stress overcame with the blond with the packed schedules that he sometimes thought of the moment when he and Yamaguchi had a small chat and how nice Yamaguchi smelled that time.

 And because luck seems to have it he can’t mail Yamaguchi since he got neither the e-mail nor the number of the freckled teen. In his defence he didn’t think that he would meet someone on the rooftop or somewhat attached to them. He wonders if Yamaguchi thinks that he is a man with empty words. _Why do I get anxious? It’s just some silly lunch._ Truth to be told Tsukishima doesn’t care about his image that much whether they view him as a guy with a handsome cool image or a heartless asshole, but strangely enough he does now, just towards the certain brunet. He feels nervous of what Yamaguchi will think of him even though they only met by pure accident.   But, don’t misunderstand Kei is just a man of his words so he needs to keep his promise and meet up with Yamaguchi so he can treat him some lunch.   

“Ahhh… when will we meet next time.” The blond contemplates.

* * *

 

When he went home for the day after an exhausting day he just wants to sleep and nothing more than that. But then his mother called out to him.

“Kei!" his mother called

"What?" he replied struggling to not roll his eyes to his mother.  

"Come down I would like you to meet someone.” His mother shouted downstairs

This made the blond groan in frustration “What is it mom?”

“Just go downstairs sweetie I’d like you to meet someone.”

“Huh?”

Confused to what his mother said Kei cautiously walked down the stairs and found someone unbelievably familiar. 

“Wha…”

“Kei meet Tadashi, he going to be your mate.” His mother said casually.

_What the fuck._


	6. Chapter 6

Lately Tadashi has been very busy with school seeing as being a scholar is not easy to maintain and he has to juggle between studying and working a part time job he recently found at Shimada Mart. Luckily his boss Shimada Makoto, a beta has been kind to him and have given him the dead hours of the day so that he can study freely with little or no interruption.

What he didn’t expect was to see Mr.Tsukishima entering the store wearing suit and somehow looking for something specific. With Tadashi’s instinct kicking in he stood up and bowed to the Alpha immediately. “Good evening Tsukishima-san, what can I help you with?”

Turning his attention to the younger man he smiled at Tadashi and greeted him in return “Oh Tadashi, I see you’ve been working hard.”

“Ah yes, It’s because the money that the hospital gave me was not enough to last a lifetime… so I thought that I should look for a job, and luckily Shimada-san accepted me.” the brunet replied sheepishly.

“Speaking of Makoto, where is he? I need to talk to him.”

“I think he’s in the storage room. Are you and Shimada-san by any chance acquaintance?” he asked gently.

“Well-”

“To be more precise he’s my drinking buddy.” Someone in the background interjects.

“Makoto” the alpha greeted casually.

“Yo. I got the stuff that you need.” He said as he handed a small box to him.

“Thank you, and can I talk to Tadashi for a moment?”

“okay” the beta shrugged indifferently “Tadashi go take a quick break.”

“Okay.” The omega quickly went out of the counter to accompany Mr.Tsukishima outside.

“What do you want to talk about Tsukishima-san?” Tadashi inquires carefully.

Mr. Tsukishima thinks for a while, as if the words that he would say to him should be really thought of “Well… I was wondering if you still want to go to a university.”

“That was me and my mother’s original plan, but then… she got sick… and we used up our money that was supposed to be my tuition fee for college, so I decided to just find a decent job after I graduate.”

“If I asked you again, if you want to study in a university, would you say yes?”

“Of course Tsukishima-san!”

“Well, then it’s settled, I’ll wait for you till your shift is over and we can talk more at my house with my wife.”

* * *

 

After half an hour Tadashi was free to go and went back to Mr. Tsukishima and they drove straight to the Tsukishima household.

“I’m home!” shouted Mr. Tsukishima.

“Welcome back! Oh! And you brought Tadashi with you.” said Mrs. Tsukishima as she approached his husband.   

“Good evening Mrs. Tsukishima” greeted the younger omega.

“Good evening dear, just the perfect timing Tadashi, we want to talk to you, let’s all sit down I’ll get us some snacks.”

As they settled down in the sofa, it looks like Mrs. Tsukishima is very excited to say something and Tadashi being curious enough asked her.

“What is it that you want to tell me Mrs. Tsukishima?” Tadashi asked as he sipped a cup of tea

“I was just going to ask if you want us to fund for your colleges fee? If that’s okay with you.”

He almost spits out his drink to the news that he received “Wha- I mean, that would be wonderful, the compensation money was just enough for me to survive a month and I really thought that Mr. Tsukishima was just making me feel better for asking me if I want to study in a university and it would be great since I don’t have much income and I’m struggling to keep my scholarship intact since I have a job and-” the freckled teen starts to blabber out of panic and oddly enough it found the Tsukishima’s quite endearing.

“Tadashi calm down.”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s alright, the reason that we offer you this is not because you’re are your mother’s son, in fact the reason is that we want you to work in our company in the future, since you prove yourself to be an intelligent and hardworking student and that’s what we need in our company. So do you accept our offer?” Mr Tsukishima explained.

“and we also want a partner for our son.” The mother inserted.

It made Tadashi really happy in every way since he doesn’t have to abandon his dreams to go to college. “Yes!” he exclaimed happily.

 In the middle of chatting with the Tsukishima’s he heard he front door closing and Mrs. Tsukishima standing “Excuse me for a minute Tadashi, I believe that’s my son.” “It’s okay Mrs. Tsukishima”. As the older omega excused herself, she called out his son.

“Shall we also go and meet him?” the alpha offered.

“Yes”

When they approached the staircase he saw a very familiar figure going down the stairs.   

“Kei meet Tadashi, he going to be your mate.” Mrs. Tsukishima said casually.

_HUH?!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sense that i have disappointed-ish some ppl for for not updating fast enough. and i'm sorry for that. school is really hectic and the only time that i get to do these kind of stuff is when on vacation. (which is now.)

Kei was really surprised at the announcement but didn’t show any trace of it instead he excused himself in a very curt manner “I don’t need this right now” and stormed towards his room. As he is pacing in his room, he replays that one sentence his mother said to him. _Kei meet Tadashi, he going to be your mate._ He recollected the time when Yamaguchi offered his food and his companionship to him and a realization hit him.

He scoffed bitterly “So that was your plan… I should have known.” He said to himself.

* * *

 

“Oh my. Was that too sudden?” Kei’s mother questioned.

“I believe it is darling, but, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s always like that” Mr. Tsukishima answered.

Tadashi was still shocked at the sudden announcement that when Kei walked out on them that he regained his senses “W-wait a minute, I’m not sure I understand Mrs. Tsukishima” he said hurriedly. 

“What about Tadashi?”

That’s when Tadashi realized that the word that Kei’s mother implied is severely different from his.

“I’m sorry but when you said partner did you mean partners _partners_ because I think I’ve misunderstood that as business partners or something related to your business but not once did I interpreted it as mates.”

“Oh dear… umm don’t worry Tadashi we’ll try to fix this as soon as we can.” Mrs. Tsukishima said. “I’m really sorry for what happened earlier dear; I know I’m getting ahead of myself. It’s just that you’re that person that we want for Kei and Kei needs.”

“But. I don’t think he likes me now.”  He said feeling somewhat dejected.

“Tadashi, we understand if you won’t mate with our son. We just want someone like you on Kei’s side, someone who will take care of him while we’re not around to keep his feet on the ground. Even though he doesn’t have any big responsibilities ahead of him we want him to be responsible for his actions and his words to grow up not depending on his parents too much. And we think that that person is you Tadashi.”

“Umm… I don’t think I’m the right person for that Mrs. Tsukishima.”

“Why do you say that?” she asked curiously.

“Because, as you know I’m weak-willed as a person and since I’m an omega, I think he we will easily control me.”

Before the older omega answered back, The alpha spoke “Tadashi listen to me, you’re not that person you say you are, if you say you’re weak willed, then how did you manage to lie on your own without any relatives to count on? And if you think omegas are weak, who do you think is the one getting me on track.” He says and he looks at his wife. And somehow that made the younger omega smiled.

“Please take care of our son. We accept that you won’t mate with our son. Think of it like babysitting, but a stubborn 18 year old as a substitute for an actual baby.”

“But, why me?” he asked.

“Let’s be honest majority of the people around Kei are only after our family’s wealth or reputation and even key is aware of that and surprisingly using it at his benefit. And among those people you are one of those people who won’t take advantage of that Tadashi.”

“Kei’s going to Uni soon and so are you and we can’t watch over him now, and if you would just give it time Kei’s not that bad. He’s just stuck in his angsty stage since his brother is not around anymore.”

“I’ll do my best.” And he bowed gratefully to them.

“Thank you Tadashi.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you people who have been reading this fic. Thank you so much!! <3333

Volleyball practice has been a good opportunity for Kei to distract himself. He gets to go home late without explaining himself, his snarky remarks would pass as a provocation to his teammates, the aggression would just seem as a way for him for practicing hard for the match against Aoba Jousai and most importantly it’s a good way to distract himself to the thought of someone named Yamaguchi.

He doesn’t know the reason why, but this particular omega is affecting him very much in every way possible. He was so used to that kind of tactic where people will get close to him all innocent and such, just to get close to him and then later on offering their bodies for an instant ticket to paradise of money and power. He knew all those twist and turns and yet he never expected it from Yamaguchi.

When Kei got a little too powerful when spiking he almost missed Hinata by a thread.

“Oi Tsukishima watch where you’re hitting!” the omega shouted in anger.  
  
Kei just looks at him with piercing gaze and it instantly send shivers to his spine. “Huh? what did you say shrimp?”

Instinctively Hinata hides behind his mate for protection. “Damn you Tsukishima! You wanna fight!!! ”

Yachi concered with Tsukishima asked him “Tsukishima what’s wrong? Is something bothering you?”

Out of nowhere Kageyama blurted  “He’s just in a rut because he can’t find himself a decent mate.”

Kei just smugly replied to the other Alpha “I’d rather be mateless than find someone like you or your queen.”

Coach Ukai “okay that’s enough continue practicing.”

Kei was somewhat affected to what Kageyama said to him and he decided that after practice he thought about roaming outside for a while and finding an omega to fuck before coming home to his godforsaken house.

Kei was never this careless before honestly speaking, he won’t have sex with someone unless they’re mateless, clean or doesn’t know him, but, somehow what happened yesterday was quite appalling so to speak so he needed a distraction. Particularly, someone in front of him right now.

“Mr. Pretty boy can’t wait?” the unknown female purrs at him.

“Shut up and let’s just finish this” he says impatiently. 

* * *

 

Since yesterday Kei ignored his parents to the point that even his shadow is not seen. Going to school early and most probably going home late this evening. Now that Tadashi didn’t agree on being Kei’s mate, they are thinking of ways to tell their son that their plan is now cancelled and it made them realize that in order for their son to grow independent and reliable like Tadashi, he has to have someone special to him not someone they chose even though Tadashi is a great catch to be honest.

“How should we tell him darling?” the omega fusses.

“I think it’s best to tell him straight forward, and besides I think that he didn’t want to have a mate in the first place.” The Alpha assures his wife.

“I guess you’re right.”

When Kei went home his mother was supposed to welcome him back, but something was odd about his smell… he smells like sex and alcohol.

“Kei dear where have you been? It’s late.” his mother asked him worriedly.

Kei in his drunk state of mind “Where do you think mother? The café?”

Mr. Tsukishima enraged at his son’s reply “Kei don’t talk to your mother like that.”

“Or what you’re going to ground me? you’re going to have to do better than that father.”  

“That is it! When you enter the uni you will be sharing the same roof as Tadashi until you graduate. And maybe he will slap some sense into your pointless brain.”  His father fumed.

 


End file.
